I'll be Home for Christmas
by Oribird
Summary: It's Shute's first Christmas away from home and realizing the gundams probably never celebrated the holiday he plans to have a merry Christmas on his own. But when his three friends are drawn to his room by his singing, the Gundam Force learn just how the battle against the Dark Axis has been taking toll on their young, carefree boy.
Shute hummed a quiet tune to himself as he carefully ran a green crayon around multi-colored circles and lines. Every time he accidently passed over a dark green edge he let out a little hiss and tried to scratch it away with his thumb nail. The young boy shook his head and continued on with his coloring. He leaned back from the large piece of paper he had spread out on the floor.

"Hrrn," Shute scratched the end of the crayon on his chin, "Well I guess it looks like a tree. Now I just need make a star." The boy surveyed his bedroom, or at least what he was considering his bedroom since he wasn't in his actual room. "AHA!" He jumped to his feet, accidently stumbling a bit since his leg had fallen asleep, and raced to the plain looking desk.

He held up the golden SDG badge up under the flourescent light. It glinted in the bright lighting and the brunette smiled up at the badge; sure it had a little extra to it but wasn't the star atop a Christmas tree supposed to mean something special. Shute turned back to his paper, setting down his chosen tree topper and grabbing some scissors to start cutting out a blocky pine tree. Ever so carefully he turned the paper around in his hands as he cut; trying his hardest not to ruin the edges.

When he'd finished Shute stood once again this time taking his childishly drawn Christmas tree and a roll of tape with him. Distractedly Shute stuck just the tip of his tongue out as he went to work taping up every corner of his tree, until it was nearly laminated on the wall with clear tape. He patted the picture and smoothed his hand along it making sure it was completely plastered to the wall; after all he didn't want it falling off at any time. Shute bent back down picking up his badge and held it to the wall.

"Now how am I gonna get this to stay up there…" he frowned staring at the his problem hoping a solution would come to him. "Wait a second… I got it! I can use my super glue!"

He spun around on his heel scanning his room and spotting his jetbackpack over by the door. A smile stretched across his face as he crossed over to it and unlatched his glue shooter from the side. Slowly and steadily he raised the not-quite-weapon and aimed just above where he'd taped the tree. There was a wet smack as the green substance splattered on the wall. Shute scowled; the glue had gotten a little too far on the wall, but he'd worry about that later when he cleaned everything up. Shute walked back to his tree, scooping up his badge again and pressing it to the wall. He gave it a couple wiggles and when the badge didn't move he stepped back to admire his own work.

It wasn't anything like the actual trees he and his family would decorate back at home, but he had to make due with what he had and he was proud of it. Heck how many other kids his age could make their own Christmas tree like he did.

"Just a couple more touches and then…" Shute was interrupted by his own yawn and when he opened his eyes again he could feel just how heavy seemed. He rubbed at one of his eyes as he checked the alarm clock.

 _10:52 pm_

Was the time that read on the red digital numbers.

"Geez it sure is late," Shute frowned, "I better hurry up, don't wanna be up all night." Quickly Shute grabbed the frame on his desk that held a picture of his family and a small candle. He set the photo in front of the tree and pulled out a pair of matches. A snicker came from the boy as he thought of how his mother would probably be furious to know he was going to light a candle by himself. All of a sudden he frowned a pang of longing hitting Shute making his heart ache. He wished he could be home, with his parents and Nana. By now they'd probably be in bed; he wondered if maybe his dad was holding their tradition of staying up to wait for Santa.

Shute shook his head. He could miss them in a bit, right now it was almost Christmas Day and he had still yet to start his own celebration. Striking the match he held it close to the wick until he was certain the candle had lit, then quickly blew it out. Carefully he set the candle on the ground and tossed the used match in a waste basket as he made his way to the door. He flicked off the switch and blinked rapidly for a moment trying to help his eyes adjust to the dim lighting quicker.

Heading for the candle and his tree Shute sat down in front of it. He reached off to his side and pushed down on the play button on the music player next to him.

* * *

Captain looked up from the work he'd been doing on the Gundamusai's kitchen table. He stared at the door before turning back to the two other gundams who sat with him.

"Zero, Bakunetsumaru," he started getting the blue and red gundams to turn their attention to him, "Do you hear music?"

"I beg your pardon?" Zero practically sputtered. Why in the world would music be playing this late at night, especially on board the ship. Surely there wasn't anyone still awake aside from them.

"Whatdya mean music?" Baku sipped on his mug of hot chocolate.

"Listen," Captain shushed them and held a hand up to one of his audios prompting the other two to copy him. Just barely the sounds of muffled instruments could be heard.

"Ah," the blue knight blinked, "So there is music." Captain nodded silently still listening.

"Well what're we sitting around here for, let's go find where it's coming from!" Bakunetsumaru shouted scooting his chair back loudly as he stood.

Zero cast a disapproving stare at him, "Don't be so crass."

Baku looked ready to insult him back, but stopped as Captain spoke, "I agree with Bakunetsumaru. We should probably investigate this." The winged knight sputtered but sighed in compliance. Together the three gundams left the room pausing in the hallway. They could still just hardly hear the song.

"This way," Captain gestured for the two to follow him as he headed down the right hall.

They continued in this fashion, stopping every now and then so they could listen to see where they had to go now. Eventually they came to a door, one that they all knew far too well.

Softly from behind it they could hear a child's voice singing, though they couldn't quite make out what was being said. With a shared worried look between them Captain leaned forward pushing the door open so he could peer in.

On the ground, his head lowered, sat Shute. His body and the picture he hung on the wall illuminated by the light of a candle.

"I'll be hooome for Chriiiistmaaaas, if ooonlyy iiin my dreaa-aams," the boy's voice cracked as he sang the last word. He sniffed and rubbed his arm across his face, bringing an ache to each of the gundams who watched their human friend sadly.

"Shute…" Captain began as he stepped into the room unintentionally startling the boy who dropped his picture frame with a gasp. The Neotopian gundam crossed the room quickly placing his hands on his best friend's shoulder and squeezing gently, "It's alright Shute, it's just us." Behind him Zero and Baku waited apprehensively.

The boy let out a shaky laugh, "I'm alright Captain, you guys just surprised me. Uh… Though what are you guys doing up?"

"That's what we should be asking you!" the samurai started up receiving a smack on the back of his helm from the knight next to him. The two glared at each other, only breaking their stare as Shute spoke again.

"Well…" he sighed and looked up as Captain squeezed his shoulder again in encouragement. He smiled back at his mechanical friend, though it wasn't nearly as big, "Every year around this time in Neotopia we celebrate a holiday called Christmas, that's um what I was doing."

"Christmas?" Zero wondered aloud.

"Yes," Captain nodded an immediate understanding coming to him, "It's a time when families and friends get together and celebrate the winter as the year comes to a close." Shute nodded casting a grateful glance to Captain.

"O-oh," Zero wilted catching on to what the boy's plight was.

However, Bakunetsumaru, ever the oblivious had something of his own to say, "If you're supposed to celebrate with friends then how come you're in here all alone?"

"Must you be so insufferable!" the LaCroian growled floating right into Baku's face, "Can't you see that Shute misses his family you fool!"

"A fool am I?!"

"Guys!" Shute interrupted frowning at the two gundams by the door, "You're not supposed to fight on Christmas, and… I wasn't really sure you guys would understand so I just…" The boy grew silent, his gaze being drawn back down to floor. He blinked trying not to let the tears he could feel welling up behind his eyes fall. Guilt filled the gundams and Zero and Baku came over to join Captain and Shute, each offering their own comforting touch.

"We- we might not quite get it," Baku mumbled as he patted the human boy on his back.

"But even so on a day meant to be shared," continued Zero, his hand replacing Captain's on the boy's shoulder and squeezing it.

"You don't have to be alone Shute," Captain smiled warmly down at his friend as he pet the boy's hair, allowing his fingers to slide through the tuft just above his forehead. Shute whimpered as new tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Th-thanks guys, 'm sorry," he hiccuped out between breaths trying to rub the tears from his eyes. The gundams frowned at each other and Captain picked his human friend up seating himself in the boy's spot before settling the child in his lap. On his sides Zero and Baku also sat down reaching over to wrap their arms around Shute in a sort of group hug.

Shute sobbed into Captain's neck, hugging the gundam as tightly as he could. The three mechs held their friend gently offering him comforting touches. Together they sat there in the flickering light of the candle as songs played one after another from the speaker; until eventually Shute's crying stopped and he breathed deep clearly having fallen asleep.

Baku released his grip and stretched with a yawn, "I'm bushed." He laid back deciding to remain in his spot on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

Rolling his eyes Zero agreed with the already sleeping samurai, "I do believe it's time we all go to bed." The knight floated over to Shute's bed taking off the comforter and draping it over Shute and Captain, while he himself curled up back-to-back with the Neotopian and slowly drifted to his own dreamland. Being the only one awake Captain watched Shute's chest rise and fall as he gently carded his fingers through the boy's brown hair. He cast a glance at the digital clock sitting on his friend's desk.

 _12:01 am_

"Merry Christmas Shute," he mumbled pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead before starting up his own sleep cycle, and drifted off smiling as the last song on the radio finally ended.

 _Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays_

 _'Cause no matter how far away you roam_

 _If you want to be happy in a million ways_

 _For the holidays you can't beat home, sweet home_


End file.
